


...and a happy new year?

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Sexual Situations, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Grocery Store, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik hated his life as a part-time manager at a grocery, especially when he said stupid things in front of customers.</p><p>Only this time it might not turn out so poorly for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...and a happy new year?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kageillusionz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageillusionz/gifts), [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).



> A rather strange gift for Kage based off [this](http://kageillusionz.tumblr.com/post/105285757556/sasheenka-dadnotdaddy-over-a-grocery-store), wherein the tags are Ike's brainchild.

Erik had officially declared his life miserable, even if no one else but the other employees on his shift could agree with him. He was working as part-time manager of a Stop and Shop on New Year’s Eve when he was in college when he could be with his friends getting drunk. He was only covering tonight because all the other managers had wanted to spend the night with their families. Even if the store closed at 9 PM, it was too late to get to any parties because with the crew he had, it would take at least an hour and a half to close.

Everything was awful. Customers were rude and disinterested but clearly in a hurry, or on their way to being drunk later but needing all the trappings of a good party that could be found at any grocery store (and not at the liquor store). It was 8:30 and it seemed as if everyone left in the store was cranky or stupid.

He was working behind a cash register when one of the other kids - John - walked back into the store from a sweep of all the carts outside; hopefully he hadn’t fucked up the rows or they’d be there forever tonight. “Hey,” John said, “there’s a black Maserati outside with its lights still on.” The woman he helped walked away, trudging back into the cool air with all her purchases. 

That was just what Erik didn’t need. Why was there an expensive car like that in this Stop and Shop in Somerville on a night like tonight? “So you want me to announce it over the PA?”

John nodded, shucking off his jacket and running into the back to drop it off. At least John knew he still had one more sweep to do in the store before close.

With a sigh, Erik said, “Will the owner of the black Maserati come to aisle five and please fuck me?” Shit! That wasn’t what he meant to say. “I mean, will the owner please come to aisle five and speak to the manager? Your car’s lights are on.” He half hoped that there was no one in the store save the employees and maybe the Maserati owner, because otherwise, everything was the worst.

There went his job. There went the rest of his life. He’d never have enough money to pay for everything at MIT without this job.

Fuck his life.

A lone cart rattled into his aisle and Erik wanted to scream if not for the fact that the guy behind it was nearly perfect for Erik’s masturbatory fantasies: shorter than Erik by a head, clear light eyes that were nearly as pure as the ocean, and a small smile that hid something.

Of course he was also buying just about all the snack food that they still had left at this point. There were at least half a dozen bags of potato chips, a few of tortilla chips, cookies and more than enough dip. Not to mention four gallons of eggnog and mixers.

“Having a party?” Erik asked with as much cheer as he could muster.

“My friend is, and he’s already drinking. When he remembered he had another twenty people coming over, I came to get more food.” Lower still, the man said, “The car’s his, but I guess that still counts right now?”

Erik stopped dead as he was scanning items and looked up. “You heard that?”

“It was rather hard not to.” The man’s voice was back to normal now, and it had a slight accent that Erik couldn’t place right now. He was too busy freaking out about his life being over because even if the man didn’t own a Maserati, he still knew someone who owned a Maserati and that was horrible. Deep pockets would fire him, no questions asked.

Erik’s face flushed - as if his mind finally decided that he could be embarrassed by his outburst - and looked back to the man. “I’m sorry. I’m having a bad night.”

“Well, I could invite you to this party later. For when you’re off work.” The man’s eyes looked away from Erik at anything else around - the donation cards near the phone, the conveyer belt with food still sitting there, the candy behind him - and Erik felt himself wishing he could do the same.

Instead, he went back to scanning. “I don’t get off until nine and then I have to close. I’ll be there by eleven at the earliest.”

“That’s fine. Can you write down this address?” The man started to say an address in Cambridge and Erik all but tore off some of his receipt to write it down. 

The rest of the transaction went quickly and as Erik was bagging everything, the man said, “My name’s Charles and I’ll gladly take you up on your offer.”

Erik blushed again and let a wide smile cross his face. “I look forward to it,” he said.

“I do too. Tony owes me his room for this mission of mercy.”

-

No one bothered to open the door when Erik rang the bell at the house Charles gave him, but as soon as he walked in Charles was staring at him and then grabbing him into a dimly lit room.

“G-d, you came. I didn’t think you would.” Charles was breathless and standing far too close to Erik for two normal men who met in a grocery store.

“I was promised a fuck since you arrived at my aisle. I don’t pass that up.” It was a shock how much confidence Erik had gained since Charles had left the store, considering that until Charles had asked him here when Erik figured his life was ruined.

It still might be ruined, but no one else left the store after Charles. But Erik wasn’t about to ask that now when he was in the dark with a man who had maybe agreed to fuck him because that all looked promising.

“I’m going to make it so you can’t remember your name when the ball drops. Does that sound good to you?”

“Fuck yes. I haven’t gotten any since before Fall Break,” Erik gritted out just as Charles’ hand came to caress and massage Erik’s crotch.

“Oh then we’ll have to make it counts.” 

With a forceful grip, Erik yelped. Charles’ hand was no longer a pressure at his hardening erection, but it mattered little when Charles walked him towards the bed.

“Now, just sit back and let’s see how the next thirty minutes go for us both.” Erik fell back with an awkward flop, but he didn’t think it matter much right now. Clearly Charles had ideas for their night, even if Erik had made the first comment on a lark.

Charles’ hands were back at Erik’s crotch, deft fingers undoing the button and zipper of his jeans. Erik briefly thanked whatever higher power possible that he had rushed home to change out of his Dickies and button down, but that thought escaped him soon enough as Charles’ breath ghosted across his erection.

“Fuck,” he hissed.

“Rather the point, wasn’t it?” Erik thought Charles was smirking, but he couldn’t tell in the dim light. “Now, can I get back to my prize?”

“Yes,” Erik let out in time with feeling cooler air hitting his legs and Charles taking in the head of Erik’s cock in Charles’ mouth. It was a perfect combination after so long: Charles’ mouth working his erection, Charles’ hands kneading into Erik’s thighs, Charles’ muffled moans making Erik feel wanted in a way that hadn’t happened in months.

Before Erik knew what had happened or how long Charles had been working him, he felt himself cry out and come hot and thick down Charles’ throat. Charles’ moans were more obscene now that Erik found he lacked anything to say, Charles’ attention still on Erik’s cock as if he wanted to savor everything from Erik.

“Merry New Year?” Erik asked after Charles had come off Erik’s body and had moved to the bed.

“Yes, a very merry new year. It’ll be even better if I can explore more than just your lower half.”

“By all means, go ahead. I want to do the same.” 

Erik striped off his shirt now, and saw Charles removing his own clothes too before they were both flat on the bed, kissing and rutting against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly betead by Di. Any mistakes are my own.


End file.
